User talk:JellyrollZillerwig
Hi! This is my talk page, leave me a message, and I will reply! Jelly? Its Man for the Job. Im an admin here too! Man for the job 19:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Fancy helping? Fancy helping on my new Super Toons Fanfic? Ill give you more details soon. Man for the job 08:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok we need to decide what its about. It features members of Super Toons. It MUST feature us. Man for the job 08:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Bad news! I am very ill. I have a bug thats going round, this means i cannot go on Toontown but i am allowed on wikia. Ill try to get on IF im allowed. Sorry bout this. Man for the job 10:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I say........ Yes, but I need to get to know him. He may be a spy from a hacker clan. Ill try to get on as soon as I can, ok? Man for the job 19:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you tell him that the clans was yours? Man for the job 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I didnt. I said I would ask the clan leader (you) to come on. Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 16:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I dont really like him, I delete him anyway. JELLYBOT XD LOL WTIH THE JELLYBOT REALLY MAN REALLY CLEVER. LOL XD. %). Lion_blaze 17:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry xmas! Merry Xmas! From Man for the job 09:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Not been on Good news, it turned out ok. Sorry I couldnt come on, i was with family. Merry XMAS, Even though in less than 3 hours it will be over :( Man for the job 20:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS BACK!!!! Lion_blaze 02:38, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Called Its called, Bonkers - The Toon. Merry xmas. Man for the job 10:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin! I have made you an admin! Good Work on your fanfictions! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I think you will make a great admin! Man for the job 15:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!! Good job on becoming an admin on this wiki! Now I need to become one..... Sonic767 16:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ? Hey can we jst make toontown stories. Or do we have to ask someone first. Cuz I dont make STUPID stories or anything or inappropriate stories. Reply please. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 04:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome No problem. Now you can add your own Category when you write fanfictions! he is asleep, and you will ignore him Sonic767 23:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Its different. You know we play tt of the website? Well in USA they play on installers ( like we use to) so for us we press. #PRT SCR SYRQ #Then go onto Paint ( its a application ) #Then you can cut it down and stuff #Then you save it and upload it to wiki. Man for the job 16:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, if you want to make it smaller, then press crop then there should be a box, then drag it to the right size then press crop again. Congrats! Goody Good job for getting a fanfiction of the week! I just love it how in Super Toons! The End of Time that you brought the apple juice joke back. You also did well on the VP's attitude because thats exactly how he acts! Nice work. He is asleep, and you will ignore him. Sonic767 01:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok OK sure, but next time I think we should give him a chance, but anyway thanks because we dont need spammers here. Man for the job 12:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way Im editing the battle of 2011 so if you sned me a message I wont respond to it for a while. Man for the job 12:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok and ok about the spam thing. Part 1 Of Chapter 1 is Out!! Of The Super Toon Book-Fanfiction-Coming-In-Chapters Thing That You Were Interested In!!Its In The Fanfictions In Progress Category, And Isn't Finished. Don't Hesitate To Read And Comment! Finished! My latest part for the story is finished. Bye! Man for the job 15:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Part three is on its way! Finished! My latest part for the story is finished. Bye! Man for the job 15:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Part three is on its way! Gd gd. Oh and I have to go to a thing im going to win at 5 o clock. :) JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Part 2 Of Chapter 1 Is Out!! And A Question. I Made A Fanfiction Characters Page For Sir Skids Nickelton After Looking At Yours. I'm Wondering, How Do You Get The Template Frame Thingy Saying Stuff Like Enemies, Allies, Etc For Your Toons Picture? ~~User:Sir Skids Nickelton~~ A story Hey Jelly! We both have been very good at writing fanfictions and putting humor in it. Man For The Job said that we should come together and make up our own Fanfiction. Would you want to? Sonic767 02:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) is back! Finished! I have just finished my latest story. WOO HOO! Man for the job 20:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Late Reply Sorry about the late reply. I have to catch up on school work. Anyway! Thats what we have to figure out. I am pretty good with humor, and your pretty good with action. Sonic767 21:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Answer That sounds good. I will leave you in charge of doing that. Sonic767 02:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC)